The Art of Submission
by RAVen05
Summary: Orion Pax wants to go out and spend the evening celebrating one of annual festivals. Megatron has other plans…


Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, wish I did. Would have a bigger house.

Warnings: sticky, bondage, toys, incest

Summary: Orion Pax wants to go out and spend the evening celebrating one of annual festivals. Megatron has other plans…

A/N: Done for the March Rare Pairing Challenge on LJ. Pretty much a blatant PWP. But reviews are welcomed with open arms and cool whip!

**The Art of Submission**

Orion Pax didn't bother knocking as he hurried into Megatron's office, a grin plastered on his face. He came to a stop in front of his brother's desk, smile faltering. "You're still working?" he asked, confused.

Megatron slowly looked up at Orion, raising an optic. "Despite the festivities going on outside, work does not stop on the inside."

Orion sighed and leaned forward, hands braced on the desk, his face closing the distance between them. "Exactly. The work will be here when you get back; it's not going anywhere. Now, come on, bro, I've heard where all the good parties will be."

Megatron covered one of Orion's hands with his own, not cutting off the connection their optics made. "My dear brother, you know exactly where you're going to be tonight," he mused.

Orion's intakes hitched and he ached to pull back his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Megatron chuckled and trailed his hand further up Orion's arm. "I will be looking for you once my work is done here," he said, before pulling his hand away and returning his focus to the files in front of him.

When the contact broke, Orion fought back a whimper and rather shakily pulled away, not saying anything. As Megatron continued to ignore him he took a deep breath and turned away, leaving the office. As he moved down the hallways, the sounds of celebrations met his audio sensors and he sighed. One day he wouldn't be so entangled by Megatron's leash, but for now his body was practically purring with anticipation, knowing that no party could fully satisfied the hunger that Megatron so easily awakened by a single touch. And his brother knew it, as he knew exactly where Orion's feet would carry him.

When Megatron finished with his work, he stood, stretching, his body giving a satisfied pop and groan. He'd done enough now and he wanted nothing more than to be back in his quarters – but not to recharge. There would be little time for recharge tonight, not with what he knew awaited him in his quarters.

The doors slid open and he stepped inside, chuckling quietly as the door closed and submersed the room in near-darkness once more. At the center of the room, kneeling, head down in submission, awaited Orion. He didn't even move as Megatron neared him or as he reached out a hand and caressed Orion's helm.

"Very good, my Orion. You know you won't regret this," he purred, moving past Orion and deeper into his quarters. "Follow."

At the single word, Orion rose gracefully to his feet and followed after Megatron, head still bowed. Already his body was on edge, anticipating whatever Megatron decided to do with him. He suspected tonight would one of their more involved nights and he found he was eager to please his brother.

Megatron moved over to his berth but didn't sit, rather, he waited for his brother to come to him. He reached out a hand and caressed Orion's helm, hand trailing down to his chin. "You've been behaving rather well these past few cycles, you should be rewarded for such," he purred and held back a chuckle at the delight that shined in Orion's optics. "You may play for a little while, until I tell you to stop."

Orion's intakes hitched and he slowly leaned in towards Megatron, afraid that his brother was only teasing him. Megatron arched an optic, feeling the lack of surety through their bond. "I would think you'd be the last to not trust me, brother. I mean what I say, play."

Without any further encouragement, Orion leaned in and pressed his mouth to Megatron's, glossa flicking out but knowing he would never be the one to slide his glossa into that wonderful cavern. Instead, he trailed his mouth down Megatron's jaw, pausing at the juncture of neck and shoulder, nibbling at the exposed wires and energon lines there. His spark fluttered with joy as he heard his brother emit a soft whimper and a heavy hand trailed down his back. Orion moved his own hands down Megatron's chassis, fingers delving deep into open seams, teasing the wires there.

His mouth traveled further down, as did his hands, digging into hip struts and pinching the wires there. Megatron rewarded him with a quiet moan, always enjoying the touches there. Orion slid a hand to the codpiece, enjoying how warm it felt beneath his fingers, how his brother suddenly stiffened. He knew Megatron wasn't going to let him go much further, but he tried anyway. His fingers tightened around the codpiece, pulling at it when strong hands suddenly pushed him away. Orion let out a whine and looked up at his brother, wishing that at least once, he could be in charge of pleasuring Megatron.

"Don't whine," Megatron snapped. "You know I hate when you do that."

Orion looked away, returning his gaze to Megatron's only when a hand captured his chin and pulled him back. "But you know I like it when you beg and I promise you'll be doing a lot of that," Megatron purred.

A soft groan broke free from Orion as his body quivered beneath Megatron's touch. His brother smirked and pulled his hand away. "To the wall," he said, watching Orion's optics widen in surprised before he moved quickly over to the far wall, pressing his back against it.

"Very good," the Lord Protector purred, slowly approaching Orion.

Orion gasped as Megatron pressed their bodies together, hands trailing down his arms and grasping his wrists, pulling them above Orion's head. Megatron pressed his mouth against Orion's neck, biting and licking the wires there as he bound Orion to the shackles above his head. He loved how the body pressing against his shook with growing desire. Oh, but his brother was eager tonight.

Megatron pulled away and watched at Orion strained against the bindings before finally giving in to the fact he wasn't going anywhere – that he was truly at Megatron's mercy now. Orion watched as his brother gazed at him hungrily, his body reacting to being watch, knowing exactly was his brother was thinking. Megatron stepped forward again and made easy work of removing Orion's codpiece.

"You won't be needing this," he purred, discarding the covering off to the side, hands sliding across the already-thick cable. Orion pushed into the touch, wishing for more touching and movement.

"Now, now, brother," Megatron teased. "Have patience. We have all night to enjoy each other."

Orion bit back another whine and forced himself to relax, whimpering when Megatron rewarded him by sliding his fingers down to his port, circling the opening. His brother chuckled and arched an optic at Orion.

"Already so wet and hot…you want to be filled up, don't you?" he asked, smirking as Orion nodded, eagerness apparent with the movement. "Very well, you've been good, I will do that for you."

He pulled away, amused by the look of confusion in Orion's optics. Megatron normally didn't use his cable on Orion until the very end of their session. But he wasn't planning to use his cable. He had a new toy to use on his brother. He moved over to a cabinet, licking his fingers clean as he did, and then retrieved the object he sought. Megatron returned to Orion's side and let the toy come into view – a phallic-shaped object, much like his cable, capable of vibrations and even sending out little shocks.

Orion's optics widened and darkened as he stared at the toy with hunger. He emitted a whimper and arched outwards as Megatron slid it down his chest, down towards his port. "Please," he begged. "Please…don't stop."

Megatron just chuckled and began teasing Orion's port with it, sliding it across the opening before finally pushing it inside, the lubrication making the movement smooth and easy. Orion gasped and his legs twitched and spread as far as possible, letting the toy slide in deep before he realized, in a slight panic, that it wasn't moving and he wondered if Megatron could get it out. His brother just smirked and pressed a finger to his wrist, watching as Orion cried out, little shocks bursting forth from the toy.

He stepped away, watching as his brother was worked all the way to the edge of an overload before he cut off the signal, shutting the toy off. Orion groaned in protest and whined, giving his brother a most pathetic look. Megatron frowned and grabbed another tool before stepping forward.

"What did I say about whining?" he growled.

Orion whimpered and looked away, not giving an answer. Megatron growled again and let the energon-laced tendrils of his flog fall free, dancing against Orion's feet. He saw his brother flinch but still he remained silent.

"So be it," he said harshly and took a few steps back. Megatron raised his arm and swung it down hard, letting the tendrils catch across Orion hard enough to hurt but to cause no real damage. Orion let out a strangled cry and he pulled on his bindings, wanting to escape the pain.

Megatron knew him too well, though, to know that the pain was the only real reason Orion continued doing this. He could feel the pleasure welling up in their connection from the sharpness of the flog's strike. The Lord Protector sneered and swung again, the strangled cry from Orion sounding a little more like a groan, thick and heavy. One more strike and then he cut the small device still buried within Orion, back on.

The sound Orion made was that of a choked sob – pain and pleasure ripping through him, both contending for his attention and both, in the end, a great source of pleasure for him. Megatron laughed and moved to sit in his over-sized chair, still watching his brother writhe against the unseen toy, which was set to a low enough intensity to keep Orion only at the edge of overload and nothing more.

Megatron chuckled quietly to himself as his brother twisted and groaned, fighting to reach the overload that wouldn't come. He let a hand drift down between his legs, discarding the covering and slowly pumping his cable, knowing how it would feel when he finally buried himself within that wonderful port. Both of them were built with cables and ports, capable of pleasuring each other in the same way, but Megatron would never submit to his younger brother. Never did he allow for Orion to be inside him, that would be a sure sign that Megatron had no control.

Not that he didn't enjoy some attention so far as his port was concerned. With a thoughtful look, he activated the release for Orion's bond, the shackles remaining around his wrists, but no longer binding him to the wall. A gasping Orion just stared at Megatron before his brother finally beckoned him over. Hooking the back of his knees on either side of the arm rests of his chair, spreading his legs wide, Megatron gestured towards his port.

"Lick," he growled the single-word command.

Orion nodded and knelt down before Megatron, bracing his hands on the ground as he leaned in and began to lap away at the opening. Tentative at first, he grew bolder, glossa sliding around the opening, tasting the lubricant already there. Then he pushed his glossa in deep, flexing it and being rewarded with a hand to his helm, holding him there as Megatron groaned a feral sound. Orion answered with his own groan as he continued thrusting deep into the port.

The grip on his helm tightened suddenly and jerked Orion away.

"Enough," Megatron growled through a thick voice.

Orion looked up at him from where he knelt, wanting to ask for more, to give his brother more pleasure. Megatron smirked and activated the toy still buried within Orion. He watched in delight as Orion cried out and fell to the side, writhing on the floor, bucking and arching, trying to relieve that invisible itch. It didn't help that his hands were still bound.

Megatron relaxed into the chair, rubbing his cable absently, enjoying the scene. Primus it was going to be a long night and he needed to get the edge off if he was going to resist replacing that toy with his own cable. He leaned over and jerked Orion back on his knees and pressed Orion's face back to his groin. "Suck," he growled, leaning back, well aware of his brother's shaking form.

The moment that obedient mouth closed over his cable was pure bliss, pleasuring dampening his vision for a moment before it re-focused on the head bobbing up and down on his cable. Megatron groaned and grasped Orion's helm, holding him steady as he began to move his hips, pumping deep into that wonderful mouth. The steady stream of groans and whimpers filled the room as he began moving faster, building up friction and energy.

"That's right, brother, right there…so close…" he all but chanted.

Then his body stiffened and his fingers left small impressions in Orion's helm as overload crashed through him, sending his systems spiraling into oblivion. Megatron cried out and arched outward from his chair, almost throwing Orion off. Orion did a fine job of jerking away himself as the power surge within Megatron set off the control of the toy, heightening the pleasure racing through him.

The overload that followed could have lasted only seconds or for orns, he couldn't be sure, but it was the most glorious thing he'd ever felt. As the pleasure faded at last, so did his vision as he offlined and collapsed completely against the floor.

The first thing Orion noticed as he slowly came back around was that he was still laying down, but something had changed. He was on the berth now and both legs and arms were spread wide, reaching to each corner of the berth. He was also tied down, unable to move save for his head. Orion activated his optics and was greeted by the dark optics of his brother. Megatron grinned and traced a hand down Orion's chest.

"Was hoping you wouldn't be out long, I still have too many plans for you this evening," he purred and then activated the still-embedded toy once more.

As Orion cried out, the single thought managed to slip through his mind. One day, he would be the one making Megatron cry out with need and desire.

-------

R/R Please!


End file.
